Knives are useful tools to have. A variety of knives exist for various purposes. Many types of knives are currently used, including folding knives designed for easy carrying and versatility, such as a pocket knife. Folding knives generally offer a variety of cutting or other tool ends each designed for a special purpose; however, folding knives offer this variety at the expense of the strength offered by a full tang knife. Conversely, straight knives are designed for strength and size. They are generally larger than folding knives and have a fixed blade with a full tang which provides excellent strength for rugged activities, such as for hunting. However, a major drawback of straight knives is the limitation of having only one singular-purpose blade.
A hunter in the field has many uses for a knife. For example, a hunter attempting to set up a tree stand may have need to remove small obstructing branches using a saw blade. Should the hunter successfully bring down a game animal, there is further need for specialized blades. Depending upon the size of the animal and its intended use, the hunter may require a drop point blade, a skinning blade, a filleting blade, or a gut hook blade. Such diverse blade requirements would require a hunter to have multiple straight knives on hand, and preferably accessible, to avoid digging through a pack. Further, carrying multiple knives adds unnecessary weight to the hunter's load and increases the chance of losing valuable equipment in the field.
Additionally, a hunter skinning and/or gutting a game animal may have need to change between two special purpose blades or to change to a secondary sharp blade after the first is dulled. This is a particular concern when the need to change blades occurs in the middle of the skinning or gutting process. Often the hunter will have one hand gripping a portion of the carcass to be cut and be reluctant to release that grip simply to rotate the blade. It is therefore desirable to have a knife in which the blade can be rotated with one hand.
Finally, hunters often wear bulky gloves for warmth and protection and, therefore, have need of a knife which can be easily manipulated by gloved hands.
Other multiple purpose straight knives have been previously disclosed. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,343,175 Evinger, Walter J. Feb. 29, 1944 4,606,123 Wrench, Robert A. Aug. 19, 1986 4,651,419 Reed, Jr., August D. Mar. 24, 1987 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,419 discloses a double-ended single-blade knife. The knife includes two handle sections disposed upon either side of a double-ended knife blade and held together by a pair of removable fasteners, such as screws. The first fastener passes through a pivot arm defined by the handle sections and a central through-opening of the blade while the second fastener is located rearward of the blade. A spring-lock guard sheathes the handle sections, completely enclosing the blade stored within the handle. The blade defines a pair of slots offset from the midpoint of the blade, diametrically opposed to each other, and opposite to the sharpened edge of the blade. The spring-lock guard includes a pair of internal tabs corresponding to the slots in the blade which prevent the blade from rotating.
In operation, the spring-lock guard is removed by applying pressure to an external tab to release the internal tabs from the slots of the blade and sliding the guard along the length of the handle away from the blade. Once the guard is removed, the blade is rotated and the guard replaced. However, the design of the '419 device makes one-handed rotation of the blade virtually impossible. Furthermore, the '419 is not designed for blade replacement without additional tools. Accordingly, the fasteners must be removed to permit the blade to be released from the pivot arm. This again requires two-handed operation and the availability of a removal tool, such as a screwdriver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,123 discloses a cutlery apparatus with an interchangeable cutting tool. The '123 device provides a tri-fold knife system including a handle, a tool retention member, and a locking member which operate in conjunction to retain a pivoting blade. The U-shaped tool retention member defines an opening at the end of either arm where it pivotably connects to a tool by means of a pin. The handle forms a sleeve into which the tool retention member is nested. The handle and the tool are each pivotably joined to opposing ends of the tool retention member. This allows the tool retention member to pivot away from the handle such that the tool may be rotated within the tool retention member to expose either tool surface. Once a tool surface is selected, the tool retention member is pivoted into the nested operational position and the locking member is engaged to prevent the tool from rotating. The locking member is pivotably connected to the handle at the end where the tool retention member and the handle connect. The locking member includes a tab which engages a notch near the center of the tool. The tab and slot operate to secure the tool in the operating position. While the '123 device permits tools to be interchanged without the need for an external removal tool, the tri-fold mechanism does not allow easy, one-handed rotation of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,175 discloses a knife having two handle sections which are joined together by a permanent fastener at one end and having a first through-opening located near the end of the handle which receives a fastener that forms a pivot arm for a double-ended blade. Additionally, a second through-opening located near the midpoint of the handle receives a fastener that forms a locking arm to prevent rotation of the blade. A double-ended blade includes through-openings configured to align with the through-openings in the handle to allow the blade to pivot and to be locked into an operating position. As with the '419 device, this configuration requires two hands for changing blades and the use of a separate removal tool, such as a screwdriver. The '175 does not include spacers between the handle sections. With a compressive fastener, such as a screw, the handle sections may be pulled together thereby creating sufficient friction to prevent the easy rotation of the blade even when the locking arm is removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a straight knife which has blades which may be rapidly interchanged without the need for a removal tool. Additionally, there is a need for a straight knife which accommodates a double-ended blade which may be rapidly pivoted to present either cutting surface for use. Furthermore, there is a need for a straight knife which has a blade which can be easily manipulated with one hand, particularly where that hand is gloved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a straight knife having a double-ended blade member which can be pivoted to present either end in an operative position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a straight knife configured for receiving a variety of interchangeable blade members.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a straight knife which permits the blade member to be pivoted or exchanged without the need for an additional removal tool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a straight knife which permits the blade member to be pivoted and locked into operating position using only one hand.